Old Tucson Studios
Old Tucson is a movie studio and theme park just west of Tucson, Arizona, adjacent to the Tucson Mountains and close to the western portion of Saguaro National Park. Built in 1939 for the movie Arizona (1940), it has been used for the filming of several movies and television westerns since then, such as Gunfight at the O.K. Corral (1957), Rio Bravo '' (1959), ''El Dorado (1966), and ''Little House on the Prairie'' TV series of the 1970s-1980s. It was opened to the public in 1960, and historical tours are offered about the movies filmed there, along with live cast entertainment featuring stunt shows and shootouts. Early history Old Tucson was originally built in 1939 by Columbia Pictures on a Pima County-owned site as a replica of 1860s era Tucson for the movie Arizona (1940), starring William Holden and Jean Arthur. Workers built more than 50 buildings in 40 days. Many of those structures are still standing. After Arizona completed filming, the location lay dormant for several years, until the filming of The Bells of St. Mary's (1945), starring Bing Crosby and Ingrid Bergman. Other early movies filmed on this set included The Last Round-Up (1947) with Gene Autry and Winchester '73 (1950) with James Stewart and The Last Outpost (1951) with Ronald Reagan. The 1950s saw the filming of Gunfight at the O.K. Corral (1957), The Lone Ranger and the Lost City of Gold (1958), Cimarron (1960) and Rio Bravo (1959) among others. Open to the public Bank used in the daily bank robbery show]] In 1959, entrepreneur Robert Shelton leased the property from Pima County and began to restore the aging facility. Old Tucson re-opened in 1960, as both a film studio and a theme park. The park grew building by building with each movie filmed on its dusty streets. John Wayne starred in four movies at Old Tucson. Rio Bravo (1959) added a saloon, bank building and doctor's office; McLintock! (1963) added the McLintock Hotel; El Dorado (1966) brought a renovation of the storefronts on Front Street; and with Rio Lobo (1970) came a cantina, a granite-lined creek, a jail and a ranch house. In 1968, a 13,000 square foot (1,208 square meter) soundstage was built to give Old Tucson greater movie-making versatility. The first film to use the soundstage was Young Billy Young (1968), starring Robert Mitchum and Angie Dickinson. The park also began adding tours, rides and shows for the entertainment of visitors, most notably gunfights staged in the "streets" by stunt performers. One of the rides is a narrow gauge railroad powered by two Chance Rides C.P. Huntington train sets, which encircles most of the property. Old Tucson served as an ideal location for shooting scenes for TV series like NBC's The High Chaparral (1967–1971) with Leif Erickson and Cameron Mitchell where the ranch house survived the 1995 fire: The 1970s-1980s series Little House on the Prairie with Michael Landon, and later Father Murphy, featuring Merlin Olsen and "Petrocelli" used the site. Three Amigos was a popular comedy movie shot there in the 1980s with Steve Martin, utilizing the church set. From 1989 to 1992, the western show The Young Riders filmed here and at the Mescal, Arizona sister site. The main street appears prominently in 1990s westerns such as Tombstone (1993) with Kurt Russell and Val Kilmer. A partial mirror set exists at Mescal and is featured in The Quick and the Dead (1995), with Sharon Stone and Gene Hackman which filmed all of the town of Redemption scenes at the studios. In 2013, Old Tucson and Mescal was featured in A Hot Bath An' A Stiff Drink, an independent film that used many of the locals as extras. They are currently working on a sequel. Fire On April 25, 1995, a fire destroyed much of Old Tucson Studios. Buildings, costumes and memorabilia were lost in the blaze. Among the memorabilia destroyed was the wardrobe from Little House on the Prairie. Also lost in the blaze was the only copy of a short film about the history of Old Tucson Studios. This film included rare behind the scenes footage of stars, such as William Holden, John Wayne and Angie Dickinson. The Reno, a steam locomotive from the Virginia and Truckee Railroad on static display in the park, was also badly damaged. According to the arson investigation, the fire originated inside building 74, which was a sign shop. This building backed up to an entertainment venue and was located on Kansas Street across from the sound stage. A show had just finished at this venue and the crowd was heading south on Front Street, being escorted by the actors from the show. Within minutes, flames were discovered inside the sign shop and security radioed the front gate. The front gate immediately called 911. In the mean time, someone pulled a fire hose from just north of this location (located outside the Rio Bravo Jail building). When it was discovered that the hose was not long enough, it was dropped and another hose was pulled from the area of Chinese Alley. However, the original hose was not turned off, which bled off the pressure to the second hose. 300 guests and employees were forced to evacuate the park. Tucson Estates Fire Department arrived in less than 10 minutes with one truck and two firemen. However, by this time the fire had progressed too quickly to be suppressed by this basic equipment. A multiple alarm call was put out to dispatch as many fire units as possible. This began the deployment of 100 pieces of equipment and over 200 firefighters from every fire department in the Tucson metro area, including Davis Monthan Air Force Base and the Arizona National Guard. By this point, the wind was out of the west, pushing the fire into the sound stage and west along Kansas Street. Approaches to the fire were restricted by three propane tanks which had vented and were burning. The fire quickly turned into a firestorm with vortices of flames carrying burning shingles and wood throughout the park. Fire control efforts were hampered by high winds. Most of the buildings in the studio were classified as "Temporary Structures," meaning fire prevention devices such as sprinklers were not required. A large propane tank, stashes of black powder used in staging gunfights, and a diesel fuel tank demanded the attention of firefighters and much of the scarce water supply. So much water was used in the attempt to prevent an explosion that the surrounding areas became flooded, further impeding the firefighters as they attempted to wade through the mud. After four hours of firefighting, the flames were extinguished and hot spots located and put out. The loss included all of Kansas Street and Front street to the wash on the east side, the corner store on the west, and the sound stage. The Mission area was destroyed along with the Mission, the Greer Garson house, and the cantina from Rio Lobo. The south end of town and the Silverlake area were not affected. Damages were estimated to be in excess of $10 million ($15 million in 2013), with 25 buildings destroyed. Fortunately, there were no human casualties. Using eye witness information, arson investigators narrowed down the location of the fire to the sign shop on Kansas street, just north of the sound stage. This building was used for the staging of a gunfight show and when not attended, the building could be entered by anyone. The remains of the building showed that the exact point of origin was in a trash can located in the building. Samples of items in the trash can and in the immediate area were collected and tested, and the tests were negative for any type of accelerant. There were no electrical lines or other sources of ignition in the immediate area. Also, based on the timeline from end of the show and the first flames being seen on the outside of the building, it was too short of a time span to have the been caused by a discarded cigarette. It was ruled that some person unknown had started the fire in the immediate area of the waste basket, and that the person had intentionally set the fire with some source of open flame (such as a match). The U.S. Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives sent in a team of forensic accountants to look into a financial motive for the fire. It was determined that the owners and management of Old Tucson did not stand to get a financial benefit, but would lose a considerable amount of money due to the fire. These facts ruled the owners out of any conspiracy to set the fire. The employees were then questioned and their backgrounds checked; however nothing suspicious was found to implicate any employee in the fire. That left the motive as either revenge for some personal offense, or an amateur thrill arsonist. Because of where the fire started, it was felt that the person starting it must have some knowledge of the layout of Old Tucson. Employment records were checked and one individual was identified as having recently attempted to get a job at Old Tucson, but was turned down. This person became the primary suspect. The subject lived in the nearby area and frequented Old Tucson. In the month following the Old Tucson fire, several other fires were started in the area of Tucson Estates, down the road from Old Tucson; this subject was identified as the primary suspect in those fires. He was located and questioned by detectives, and faced with the evidence from the Tucson Estates fires, at which point he confessed to having started those fires. However, before he could be questioned about the Old Tucson fire, he invoked his Miranda Rights, effectively stopping any further questioning. Not enough evidence could be collected to positively identify this suspect as the arsonist in the Old Tucson fire. No other information pointing to any other individual was ever found, and the case remains open to this day. After 20 months of reconstruction, Old Tucson re-opened its doors on January 2, 1997. The sets that were lost were not recreated; instead, entirely new buildings were constructed, and the streets were widened. The Reno locomotive was cosmetically restored before the filming of Wild Wild West, in which it was featured as Union Pacific 119 in the scene at the driving of the final spike of the First Transcontinental Railroad, but was subsequently used in an explosion in the scene and is in need of additional restoration. The soundstage was not rebuilt. Film production at Old Tucson was seriously affected by the fire. In 2003, Old Tucson reduced its hours of operation, opening from 10am to 4pm. Focusing on seasonal events, Old Tucson hosts the popular Nightfall event for Halloween which runs through the month of October, Wednesday through Sunday nights. Recent history In 2011, Old Tucson embarked on a project to build new movie-quality sets that fill out the park, and restore the pre-fire feel of close-together buildings, providing the look and depth of a genuine old west town circa 1865-1900. “After the rebuild of Old Tucson following the 1995 fire, the town just didn’t have the same look and feel,” says Old Tucson CEO and General Manager Pete Mangelsdorf. “We started discussions with Bob Shelton several years ago to develop a plan to fill the empty space in Town Square with movie quality sets that bring the magic back.” The Heritage Square Project, a 5,000-square-foot spread with three new streets lined with 12 new buildings, was completed in November 2011 at an estimated cost of $300,000. The design and construction of the new sets was led by Production Designer Gene Rudolf, credited with creating sets for movies including Young Guns II, The Great Gatsby, The Right Stuff, Raging Bull, Marathon Man, and Three Days of the Condor. The project added dressmaker shops, a general store and a blacksmith, and are part of "living history" presentations. One of the goals of the Heritage Project was to add "more programs that have to do with the different cultural aspects, the Hispanic culture, the Chinese culture, the Native American culture," said Mangelsdorf. Along those lines, another new exhibit now open to the public features a Tohono O'odham village as it would have appeared in the 1860s. It includes traditional houses, a garden and other facets of village life. http://www.kvoa.com/news/heritage-square-project-nearly-complete-at-old-tucson-studios/ Movies filmed at Old Tucson Many films, not all of them Westerns, were shot at Old Tucson Studios in whole or in part including the following: *1940: Arizona *1945: The Bells of St. Mary's *1947: The Last Round-up *1950: Winchester '73 *1950: Broken Arrow *1951: The Last Outpost *1955: Strange Lady in Town *1955: Ten Wanted Men *1955: The Violent Men *1956: The Broken Star *1956: Walk the Proud Land *1957: 3:10 to Yuma *1957: Gunfight at the O.K. Corral *1957: The Guns of Fort Petticoat *1957: Carbine Webb and the Four Sisters *1957: Tale of Consequence *1958: Buchanan Rides Alone *1958: The Badlanders *1958: Gunsmoke in Tucson *1958: The Lone Ranger and the Lost City of Gold *1959: Last Train from Gun Hill *1959: Rio Bravo *1959: The Hangman *1960: Cimarron *1960: Heller in Pink Tights *1961: The Deadly Companions *1961: Sounds of Arizona *1961: A Thunder of Drums *1962: Young Guns of Texas *1963: McLintock! *1963: Lilies of the Field *1964: The Outrage *1965: Arizona Raiders *1965: The Great Sioux Massacre *1965: The Reward *1966: El Dorado *1966: Johnny Tiger *1966: Pistolero *1967: Hombre *1967: Return of the Gunfighter *1967: The Last Challenge *1967: The Way West *1967: A Time for Killing *1967: The Long Ride Home *1967: Rango *1968: The Mini-Skirt Mob *1969: Heaven with a Gun *1969: Lonesome Cowboys *1969: Young Billy Young *1969: Again a Love Story *1969: The Mountain Men *1969: Whatever Happened to Aunt Alice *1970: Dirty Dingus Magee *1970: C.C. & Company *1970: Monte Walsh *1970: Rio Lobo *1971: Wild Rovers *1971: The Animals *1971: Ballad of the Old West *1971: Bearcats *1971: Dirty Little Billy *1971: Forgotten Man *1971: Gunfight at the OK Corral *1971: Moments of Destiny - The OK Corral *1971: Scandalous John *1971: Showdown at the O.K Corral *1971: A Ton of Grass Goes to Pot *1971: The Wild Rovers *1971: Yuma *1971: Death of a Gunfighter *1972: Joe Kidd *1972: Moonfire *1972: Rage *1972: Night of the Lepus *1972: Pocket Money *1972: The Legend of Nigger Charley *1972: The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean *1973: Guns of a Stranger *1973: Boomtown Band and Cattle Company *1973: The Man Who Loved Cat Dancing *1973: Outlaw Legacy *1974: Death Wish *1974: A Knife for the Ladies *1974: The Trial of Billy Jack *1974: Abduction of St. Anne *1974: Backtrack *1974: The Gun and the Pulpit *1974: The Hanged Man *1974: Mark of Zorro *1974: Pray for the Wildcats *1974: Wish You Were Here *1975: Posse *1975: Go USA *1975: Katherine *1976: Hawmps! *1976: The Last Hard Men *1976: The Lizard *1976: The Quest *1976: Royce *1976: A Star is Born *1976: Tales of Nunundaga *1976: Wanted: The Sundance Woman *1976: The Outlaw Josey Wales *1977: Another Man, Another Woman *1977: Harlem Globetrotters *1977: The Incredible Rocky Mountain Race *1977: Stones *1978: The American Cowboy *1978: Wild and Wooly *1978: Go West Young Girl *1978: The Sacketts *1979: The Villain *1979: Authentic Life of Billy the Kid *1979: Buffalo Soldiers *1979: The Dooley Brothers *1979: Frisco Kid *1979: Hunter's Moon *1979: Japanese Quiz Show *1979: Wild Wild West Revisited *1980: Tom Horn *1980: Death Valley *1980: High Noon part II: The Return of Will Kane *1980: More Wild, Wild West *1980: That's Incredible: Lost Dog *1981: Father Murphy *1981: The Cannonball Run *1980: American Frontier *1980: Ransom of Red Chief *1983: Calamity Jane *1983: Cannon Ball Run Part II *1983: I Married Wyatt Earp *1983: September Gun *1983: The Reflection Natas *1984: The Assumption *1984: Flashpoint *1984: Little Arliss *1984: Revenge of the Nerds *1985: The Ascension *1985: Centurion Odyssey *1985: Cowboy Up *1985: Dream West *1985: Go West-Sing West *1985: Jackals *1985: Le Grand Rallye *1986: Buckeye and Blue *1986: Here a Thief, There a Thief *1986: It's the Girl in the Red Truck *1986: Three Amigos *1986: Stagecoach (TV movie) *1987: Desperado #1 *1987: Desperado #2 *1987: Nobody Likes It Hot *1987: Poker Alice *1987: Walker *1987: [[The Quick and the Dead (1987 film)|''The Quick and the Dead]]'' (TV movie) *1988: Ghost Town *1988: Once Upon a Texas Train *1988: Red River *1988: Return of the Desperado *1988: South of Reno *1988: Stones for Ibarra *1989: Desperado Badland Justice *1989: El Diablo *1989: Laughing Dead *1989: Law at Randado *1989: Third Degree Burn *1989: Gore Vidal's Billy the Kid *1990: Young Guns II *1990: The Highwaymen *1990: Two Fisted Tales *1990: The Legend of Grizzly Adams *1991: Four Eyes and Six Guns *1991: Gunsmoke III: To the Last Man *1991: Kid *1992: California Dreaming *1992: Ghosts of Ruby *1992: Legends of the West *1992: Newton's Apple *1992: Showdown *1992: Stay Tuned *1993: Nemesis (filmed scenes in 1992) *1993: Tombstone *1993: Geronimo *1993: Gunsmoke V: One Man's Justice *1993: Horse Opera *1993: Marshal Charley *1993: Music of the West *1993: Posse *1994: The Last Bounty Hunter *1994: The West *1994: Terminal Velocity *1994: Lightning Jack *1995: Hard Bounty *1995: The Quick and the Dead *1995: Legend *1995: Timemaster *1995: Under the Hula Moon *1997: Buffalo Soldiers *1997: Los Locos *2000: South of Heaven, West of Hell *2002: Legend of the Phantom Rider *2003: Ghost Rock *2003: Gunfight at the OK Corral *2004: Treasure of the Seven Mummies *2005: Miracle at Sage Creek *2005: Cutoff *2005: Dual *2005: Ghost Town *2005: Wild West Tech - Gang Technology *2006: The Dead Evil Seven Mummies *2006: Wild and the West *2007: Legend of Pearl Hart *2007: The Wild West *2008: Mad, Mad Wagon Party *2011: To Kill a Memory *2013: Hot Bath an’ a Stiff Drink Some scenes from the 1994 arcade game Lethal Enforcers II: Gunfighters from Konami were also shot at Old Tucson Studios, along with The Last Bounty Hunter, Fast Draw Showdown, and Shootout at Old Tucson by American Laser Games. Television Many TV series and TV movies have had at least one episode filmed at Old Tucson in whole or in part including the following: *1962: Have Gun Will Travel *1963: Wagon Train *1966-1969: Death Valley Days *1966-1971: The High Chaparral *1966/1971-72: Bonanza *1967: Dundee and the Culhane *1971: Bearcats (either the TV movie title that started the series or at least one episode) *1972-1974: Gunsmoke *1974-1975: Petrocelli *1975-1976: The Young Pioneers *1977-1979: How The West Was Won *1977-1983: Little House on the Prairie *1978: The New Maverick (TV movie) *1980: The Gambler (TV movie) *1980: Hart to Hart *1984: Highway to Heaven *1984: Ripley's Believe it or Not *1984: Little House on the Prairie: Bless All the Dear Children (TV movie) *1985-1988: Webster *1987: Highway to Heaven (episode: Why Punish the Children) *1987: Reading Rainbow *1987: "Love Among Thieves" *1988-1991: The Young Riders *1988: One Life to Live *1989: America's Most Wanted *1989: WWF Prime Time Wrestling *1990: Unsolved Mysteries *1998: Magnificent Seven See also *Old Vegas *Goldfield Ghost Town References External links *Official site Category:American film studios Category:Buildings and structures in Tucson, Arizona Category:Culture of Tucson, Arizona Category:History of Tucson, Arizona Category:Landmarks in Tucson, Arizona Category:Tourist attractions in Tucson, Arizona Category:Western (genre) theme parks Category:1939 establishments in Arizona